Mordusia
The Mordusian Federal Republic is located in the southern hemisphere on the continent Seleya. It is bordered by Aldegar in the north, Saridan in the west, Alduria in the south and Rildanor in the east. Mordusia has a population of 223,121,642. Linguistically, Mordusia used to be a billingual nation, With English and Spanish being spoken by it's inhabitants, except for a French-speaking minority in its southern provinces, a Dutch-speaking minority on the eastern seaboard and languages spoken by immigrants. Nowadays however, Spanish has all but died out, being replaced by English everywhere. The capital of the Federal Republic, Ostgrad, has an estimated twenty one million inhabitants (metropolitan area). It has access to the Schismatic Sea in the east and the Sea of Lost Souls in the west. Mordusia was previously neutral but now maintains strong links with states across the globe. History see History of Mordusia Government and Politics Mordusia has a unicameral parliament known as the Federal Assembly, which is elected every two and a half years. The Assembly has 195 seats. See Parties of Mordusia and Mordusian Heads of State. Recently, the parties supporting market regulation have been marginalized by not only the electoral policies, but the Mordusian people themselves (see the Economics section for more detail into that facet of policy). However, the social liberalism of the Mordusian Austrian Union and the Progressive Party appeals to a rising number of Mordusians. This is not to say, though, that everyone is sold. The Federal Republican Party, while allied with the MAU on the economic front, is often in dispute with the Austrians over social policy, and provides social conservatives a party to stand behind, while still supporting the free market. Geography, Climate and Demographics Geography and Climate Because of Mordusia's long coast line, population density in those areas is very high. Most of the cities are located along the shore. Further inland lies the central plateau. This is a smooth, slowly rising area that has many fertile valleys and is irrigated by many waterways. The border between the Province of Sammodra and the Provinces of Hosamia and Talasor forms the highest area in the Republic, and quite rugged. The climate is very mild and constant. Average temperature in July is 18° C (64 °F), and 24 °C (75 °F) in January. States Mordusia is divided into five state: Hosamia, Sayoon, Sammodra, Adubura and Talasor; each with their own cultural identities. Sammodra In the early days of Mordusia, when the kingdom of Sammodra had just been conquered, dra had a large hispanic population. Noadays, that population has become all but extinct in Sammodra, instead, the state hostes on of the largets ercentages of Mordusian Anglo-Saxons of any state, as 97% of the population is of that ethnicity. Under the monarchy,Sammodra's captal used to be Bayonne, but again, the old ways have all but phased out now. Instead, a new, glorious and huge capital has risen, New Ardommas, coast of the Sea of Lost Souls, is truly a gran city. Its development can be closely tied to that of the Federal Republican Party. Indeed, Sammodra is a conservative religious province whose undying support for the free market has made New Ardommas one of the largestcties in Mordusia. Towering over all else in the center of the Corecitof New Ardommas stands the Colt Tower, official head quarters of the FRP and named after John Colt, founder of the party. New Ardommas' huge metropolitan area spawns acoos five distinct zones. With the head quarters of all of Sammodras' corporations and the Colt Tower at its center, the Core City is the jewel of New rdommas. There, polution is non extant and a magnificent view on the bay can be enjoyed from the top of the sky scrapers. The inner city, while being slightly less exclusive, still is beautifull hosting large uper class resdenal areas. The Middle City is where most of New Ardommas' middle clas lives, no overly luxurious, but far from poor. The outsirts othe city and New Ardommas adjacent ae where the untold hundreds upon hundreds of factories are located. Steel factories, oil refineries, weapons manufacturers. This is where a large part o Mordusia's heavy industry is situated. Here the poor live in squalor next to miles of super highways and in an omni-present smog of heavy polution. Clann is very similar to New Ardommas, save the fact that there is no equivlent to the glistening Core ity of NA. Indeed, Clann's finial district is situated right next to the city's factories,hich are almost as numerous as NA's. Finlindt fits the Sammodra description of a gray city. Devoid of NA's and Clann's factories, Finldnt hostes the state's banks, and there are lots of them. Banks and insurance companies seem to cover the city. Actually, the financial sector represents some 80% of all the city's businesses. Bayonne is one of Sammodra's smaller cities, and a pleast one for sure. The old capital under the kingdom, it is now largely touristic. Demographics There is a Grand Ethnicity and Religion Census (GERC) in Mordusia every ten years which gathers information about the ethnic and religious background of all citizens. The GERC of 2624 gives the most recent facts. Facts about Ethnicity *Mordusian: 88.8% (198,132,018) *French: 5.4% (12,642,568) *Dutch: 3.4% (7.586.135) *Immigrant: 2.4% (5,354,919) Facts about Religion *Christian: 76% *Muslim: 4% *Jewish: 5% *Buddhist/Taoist: